


Just some ideas

by Azalex



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Not a real fanfictions, R Plus L Equals J, just some ideas, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azalex/pseuds/Azalex
Summary: Just some ideas for two fanfictions
Relationships: Cannibal & Jon Snow, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Meera Reed/Bran Stark, Melisandre of Asshai & Jon Snow, Melisandre of Asshai/Jon Snow, Rhaegal & Jon Snow
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Here is a list of Ideas for a Fanfiction in the Game of Thrones universe that I had. I don't think I have enough talent to do the story (especially in English) or to do justice to the characters so I only post my ideas and if that makes someone want to make a story I'd be happy.  
If anyone writes a story from my ideas i would be happy to read it.

-The story begins after the resurrection of Jon Snow by Melisandre.  
-R plus L equals J: Jon learns the truth about his parents during a vision during his death.  
-Rhaegal escapes from Meereen's pyramid when he senses Jon's death and Jon feels his presence and anger when he wakes up and goes to meet him (which at the same time confirms that his dream about his parents was true) .  
-Jon name is Jon, Lyanna didn't have time to give him a name before she died.  
-Jon is angry with Ned for never telling him the truth but he will eventually understand his reasons (Ned almost lost everything during the rebellion, he did not want to start a new war by telling Jon the truth about his parents , nor take the risk that someone learns the truth and causes Jon's death even if in the end it is this silence that partly caused his death)  
-Once resuscitated Jon goes to meet Rhaegal who takes him to Cannibal.  
-Jon Snow awakens Cannibal (who was in Skagos) from his state of stone thanks to the magic of his blood.  
-Cannibal is a female and Jon names her Lyarax, because of her transformation into stone she has stopped aging but also to grow up she is still taller than Drogon.  
-Once out of its stony state, it will take time for Cannibal to be in great shape  
-Melisandre didn't burn Shireen Baratheon, so Jon didn't exile her and Davos didn't promise to kill her if he ever saw her again. She's one of Jon's advisers.  
-Sansa is not power hungry, she just wants to be safe, she won't betray her pack anymore and Jon is part of her pack.  
-Sansa warns Jon about Littlefinger and the arrival of the Knights of the Vale.  
-Ghost is a good boy and the same height as in the books.  
-Jon Snow is the prince that was promised and Azor Ahai Reborn.  
-As a champion of R’Hllor Jon can ignite his sword (and other stuff) after being trained to use the Red God magic by Melisandre.  
-Sansa is not power hungry, she just wants to be safe, she won't betray her pack anymore and Jon is part of her pack.  
-Sansa warns Jon about Littlefinger and the arrival of the Knights of the Vale.  
-Ghost is a good boy and the same height as in the books.  
-As a champion of R’Hllor Jon can ignite his sword (and other stuff) after being trained to use Red God magic by Melisandre.  
-Jon don't forget the Northern Mountain Clans as he prepares to take back Winterfell.  
\- Winter is coming for House Bolton with fire and blood.  
-Jon was able to save more free folk but also more giants and Mammoths, 8 Giants (including 4 adolescents) 5 males 3 females and 12 Mammoths.  
-The Battle of the Bastards is one-sided, it helps to have a dragon (especially when the enemy doesn't know it) and giants.  
-Rhaegal and Cannibal intervene during the Battle of the Bastards which saves Rickon.  
-After the Battle of the Bastards and the retake of Winterfell Jon is named King in the North (and her king by Shireen Baratheon) Jon and Sansa get married (they had started to get together before).  
-Jon Born of ice and fire Targaryen trueborn son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Princess Lyanna Stark, King of Winter and in the North, rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms King of the First Men and of the Free Folk, the White Wolf , the hidden dragon, 998th lord commander of the night watch, the resurrected (or other title which designates his resurrection), the prince that was promised, Bane of the dead, Protector of humanity, Defender of the Wall, Commander of Giants.  
-Sansa Stark Queen in the North and Winter, the red wolf of Winterfell.  
-A Direwolf pup for Sansa? Why not.  
-Bran Stark is not a creature without emotion.  
-Chaos is a Ladder: Littlefinger intercepted the letters to Brandon and Rickard Stark to warn them that Lyanna was not kidnapped by Rhaegar (a bit cliché but I like to think Lyanna and Rhaegar didn't not been totally irresponsible.)  
-Dragonglass mine in Skagos.  
-Gold and gemstone mine in the northern mountains.  
-Based on the series with some elements from the books.  
-Warg Jon, Dragon Dream Jon and Green Dream Jon, all Stark are warg.  
-Ser Davos Hand of King Jon Targaryen, Bran Stark Master of Whispers, Ser Brienne Lady Commander of the Royal Guard.  
-The rest of Stannis Baratheon's fleet still in White Harbor was requisitioned by Ser Davos for the King in the North (20 ships).  
-With Sansa's agreement the Sept of Winterfell is destroyed. (What a stupid idea to build a Sept in the heart of the North)  
-I can imagine Ser Davos simply introduced Jon as King in the North (or King of Winter) before being cut off by Mélisandre who has already thought about an extended title list for Jon (the one above) in order to show that 'he is the equal of the DragonsQueen, much to Jon's dismay, more embarrassed than anything else by this honorary title list.  
-When Jon uses R’Hllor's gifts his eyes take on the color of flames.  
\- Being freed first Rhaegal is taller than Viserion. Dragons from largest to smallest Lyarax (Cannibal)> Drogon> Rhaegal> Viserion  
-Jon's the one who's going to kill the Night King, not Arya, I like Arya but that doesn't make any sense.  
-Jon / Sansa, Jon / Dany (Jon would not be the first Targaryen to marry two women in his family)  
-Bran / Meera

A little messy I'm sorry. Sorry for the mistakes too.  
If you have any questions or passages that are not clear, please do not hesitate to ask for more explanation.


	2. Ideas for the second fanfiction.

Here are some more ideas for another fanfiction where Rhaegar wins the war but Lyanna still dies.

-Alternative universe Rhaegar wins  
-Jon spends his 0 to 5 years in KL but seeing that he is not happy and that many consider him a bastard Rhaegar decides to send him to the North with his mother's family where he goes from his 5 to 10 years, for his safety he is accompanied by a member of the royal guard.  
-Rhaenys / Jon, Dany / Jon, Mélisandre / Jon  
-Viserys is not crazy (or not yet) but he is an asshole.  
-When Jon was going to return to KL after his 10 years, the boat that took him there was wrecked and Jon ended up in Essos partially amnesic.  
-He is picked up by red priests and by Mélisandre in Braavos then leads him to Volantis  
-Jon travels to old Valyria Jon finds Valyrian steel armor, two Valyrian steel swords, a Valyrian steel shield, enough pieces of Valyrian steel to forge a new weapon (a spear for Rhaenys), but also a red dragon egg.  
\- I almost died on this trip.  
-At 16 Jon becomes Lord Commander of the Golden Company. And get back Blackfyre  
-Some commander from the Golden Compagny learn that Jon is a Targaryen decides to mutinate and kills him (Yes like in the night watch)  
-In Jon's pyre, Melisandre places a Dragon Egg (red) there that Jon had previously found (or rather the egg had called him) at the Old Valyria, Jon gets up from the pyre with a red dragon on in shoulder.  
-Jon is the prince that was promised  
-The traitors who killed Jon are executed.  
-Jon is the Prince of Dragonstone  
-Even in Essos Jon feels his connection with Ghost.  
\- Rhaenys and Jon are bonded she knows Jon is not dead, although the more the years go by the less hope his father has.  
-Jon gets along well with his father Rhaegar, his sister Rhaenys, his stepmother Elia and his aunt Dany (and his grandmother if she is still alive) but does not get along with his brother Aegon and his uncle Viserys .  
-The red priests teach him the magic of their god.  
-Jon returns to Westeros at age 17 with the Golden Company, Fiery Hand of the Red Priests and 100 unsullied He bought (then freed) to learn from them.  
-Syrio Forel also trained Jon while he was in Essos.  
-Other dragon egg/Dragons for other Targaryens (Rhaenys / Dany / Aegon)   
-Jon makes the Free Folk pass south of the wall.

A little messy I'm sorry. Sorry for the mistakes too.  
If you have any questions or passages that are not clear, please do not hesitate to ask for more explanation.


End file.
